sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of late-night American network TV programs
This is a listing of American network television programs currently airing or have aired during late night. Late night programming begins at 11:34 pm Eastern/Pacific Times, after network affiliates' late local news. On Fox and cable, late night starts at 11:00 pm ET/PT. Current All times Eastern/Pacific—see time zone feeds for explanation. *''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon'' (NBC; February 17, 2014–present) **''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' (June 1, 2009 – January 22, 2010) **''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (May 25, 1992 – May 29, 2009; March 1, 2010 – February 6, 2014) **''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' (October 1, 1962 – May 22, 1992) **''Tonight Starring Jack Paar'' (July 29, 1957 – March 30, 1962) **''Tonight! America After Dark'' (1957) **''Tonight Starring Steve Allen'' (September 27, 1954 – January 25, 1957) *''Late Night with Seth Meyers'' (NBC; February 24, 2014–present) **''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (March 2, 2009 – February 7, 2014) **''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (September 13, 1993 – February 20, 2009) **''Late Night with David Letterman'' (February 1, 1982 – June 25, 1993) *''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' (CBS; September 8, 2015–present) **''Late Show with David Letterman'' (August 30, 1993 – May 20, 2015) *''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' (CBS; March 23, 2015–present) **''The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson'' (January 3, 2005 – December 19, 2014) **''The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn'' (March 29, 1999 – August 27, 2004) **''The Late Late Show with Tom Snyder'' (January 9, 1995 – March 26, 1999) *''The Daily Show with Trevor Noah'' (Comedy Central; September 28, 2015–present) **''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'' (January 11, 1999 – August 6, 2015) **''The Daily Show with Craig Kilborn'' (July 22, 1996 – December 17, 1998) *''The Eric Andre Show'' (Adult Swim; May 20, 2012–present) *''Amanpour & Company'' (PBS; September 10, 2018–present) *''Busy Tonight'' (E!; October 28, 2018–present) *''Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj'' (Netflix; October 28, 2018–present) *''StarTalk'' (National Geographic Channel; April 20, 2015–March 4, 2018) *''The President Show'' (Comedy Central; April 27, 2017–present) *''The Jim Jefferies Show'' (Comedy Central; June 6, 2017–present) *''My Next Guest Needs No Introduction with David Letterman'' (Netflix; January 12, 2018–present) Past NBC * Broadway Open House, May 1950–August 1951 * Party Time at Club Roma, October 1950–January 1951 * The Tomorrow Show, October 1973–January 1982. Aired Monday through Thursday nights. * The Midnight Special, February 1973–May 1981. Aired Friday nights. * Weekend, October 1974–April 1979. From NBC News, hosted by Lloyd Dobyns and joined by Linda Ellerbee in its final year. Aired about once a month in lieu of Saturday Night Live reruns. Moved to prime-time its final season. * SCTV Network 90, May 1981–March 1983. Aired Friday nights. * NBC News Overnight, July 1982–December 1983. * Later, August 1988–February 2001 * Friday Night Videos, July 1983–December 2000 * Saturday Night's Main Event, May 1985–April 1992. * NBC News Nightside, November 1991–September 1998 * Late Friday, January 2001–August 2002 * Poker After Dark, January 1, 2007 – September 23, 2011 * Tonight Starring Steve Allen, September 1954–January 1957 * Tonight! America After Dark, January 1957–July 1957 * Tonight Starring Jack Paar, July 1957–March 1962 * The Tonight Show (guest hosts), April–September 1962 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, October 1962–May 1992 * The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien, June 2009–January 2010 * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, May 1992–May 2009; March 2010–February 2014 * Late Night with David Letterman, February 1982–June 1993 * Late Night with Conan O'Brien, September 1993–February 2009 * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, March 2009–February 2014 * Last Call with Carson Daly, January 8, 2002–2019 CBS * The Merv Griffin Show, August 1969–February 1972. * The CBS Late Movie, February 1972–January 1989. In 1985, title changed to CBS Late Night. * CBS News Nightwatch, October 1982–March 1992. Hosted by Harold Dow, Christopher Glenn, Karen Stone, Felicia Jeter (1982–84), Charlie Rose (1984–1990), various (1990–92)http://articles.latimes.com/1990-06-14/entertainment/ca-490_1_charlie-rose * Up to the Minute, March 30, 1992 – September 18, 2015 * Keep on Cruisin', January–June 1987. Hosted by Stephen Bishop and Sinbad. Produced by Dick Clark and aired on Friday Nights as part of CBS Late Night * In Person from the Palace, June–August 1987. Produced by Dick Clark and aired on Friday Nights. The show featured taped concerts from the Palace Theater of Hollywood. Aired as a part of CBS Late Night. * Top of the Pops, September 1987–March 1988. Based on the British show, hosted by Nia Peeples and aired on Friday Nights as part as CBS Late Night. * The Pat Sajak Show, January 1989–April 1990. *'' CBS Late Night, February 1990–March 1991. Returned after ''The Pat Sajak Show was cut back to an hour long show. * Overtime...with Pat O'Brien, August 1990. Only 3 episodes aired and was part of CBS Late Night * America Tonight, October 1990–March 1991. CBS News and interview show hosted by Dan Rather, Charles Kuralt and Lesley Stahl. * America Tonight Friday, October 1990–March 1991. Friday edition hosted by Robert Krulwich and Edie Magnus. * The Midnight Hour, July–September 1990. A talk show with rotating hosts including, Joy Behar, CBS This Morning weatherman Mark McEwen, former Family Ties costar Marc Price, and Bill Maher. Aired as part of CBS Late Night. * Crimetime After Primetime, April 1991–January 1995. * Personals, September 1991–December 1992. Game show where one person would choose from three potential dates. After a series of yes or no questions in the final round, the winning couple could go to exotic locations. However, the more they disagreed, the worse the destination got; on the bottom of the list was a trip to the Pink's Hot Dogs stand in Los Angeles. Michael Burger was the host. * Night Games, October 1991–June 1992. Dating show where three men and three women would be asked questions with sexual innuendo. The winning contestant had the choice of who he or she could take on a date. Jeff Marder was host, with Luann Lee as his announcer/assistant. * The Kids in the Hall, September 1992–January 1995. Aired on Fridays. * Late Show with David Letterman, August 1993–May 2015. * The Late Late Show with Tom Snyder, January 1995–March 1999 * The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn, March 1999–August 2004 * The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, January 2005–December 2014 * The Late Late Show (guest hosts), January–March 2015 * The Talk (After-dark edition), January 2015 * CBS Summer Showcase, May–September 2015 ABC * The Les Crane Show, November 1964–February 1965. Interview/tabloid format with audience questions. * ABC's Nightlife, February 1965–November 1965 (Rotating hosts originally; Les Crane returned as host June 1965). Tonight Show-type talk/variety format. * The Steve Allen Show, September 1961–December 1961. Also aired in first-run syndication from 1962 to 1964. * The Joey Bishop Show, April 1967–December 1969. * The Dick Cavett Show, December 1969–December 1972. * ABC Late Night, January 1973–October 1982. Originally titled Wide World of Entertainment, ABC aired a variety of comedy variety programs, talk shows hosted by Dick Cavett and Jack Paar (under the title Jack Paar Tonite), concerts, documentaries and specials. In 1976, the umbrella title was changed to ABC Late Night, which aired reruns of ABC's prime time shows like Soap, The Love Boat and Starsky and Hutch. * Goodnight America, 1975. Hosted by Geraldo Rivera. * Fridays, April 1980–April 1982. * The Last Word, October 1982–April 1983. Hosted by Phil Donahue and Greg Jackson. * One on One, April–August 1983. Hosted by Greg Jackson. * Eye on Hollywood, August 1983–July 1986. * Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, July 1986–September 1986. Aired simultaneously on ABC and in syndication. * The Dick Cavett Show, September 1986–December 1986. Aired Tuesdays and Wednesdays. *'' Jimmy Breslin's People''. September 1986–January 1987. Aired on Thursdays and Fridays. * Monday Sportsnite, June 1987–August 1987. Hosted by Al Trautwig and airing on Monday nights. * Into the Night Starring Rick Dees, July 1990–July 1991 * ABC In Concert, June 1991–September 1998. Aired Friday nights. * ABC In Concert Country, June 1994–August 1994. Aired Saturday nights. * Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher, 1997–July 2002 (moved from Comedy Central). * Nightline Up Close, July 2002–January 2003. Ted Koppel hosted filmed interviews from ABC News. *''The Alec Baldwin Show'' (ABC; March 4, 2018-December 29, 2018) Fox * The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers, October 1986–May 15, 1987 * The Late Show (various hosts), May 18, 1987–December 8, 1988; January 11, 1988–October 1988 * The Wilton North Report, December 11, 1987–January 8, 1988. * Comic Strip Live, August 1989–January 1991. Aired on Saturday or Sunday evening depending on market. * The Chevy Chase Show, September–October 1993. * MADtv, October 1995–May 2009. Aired on Saturday nights. * Saturday Night Special, April–May 1996. Aired on Saturday nights, produced by Roseanne Barr. * Saturday Night's Main Event, February–November 1992; continuation of the then-WWF's broadcast wrestling showcase program. * Talkshow with Spike Feresten, September 2006–May 2009, Saturdays only. * The Wanda Sykes Show, November 2009-April 2010, Saturdays only. * Animation Domination High-Def, January 2013-March 2016. Aired on Saturday nights. * Party Over Here, March-May 2016. Aired on Saturday nights. DuMont *''Monodrama Theater, May 1952–December 7, 1953. Series aired Monday through Friday at 11:00 pm ET where a solo actress or actor performed plays alone in front of a curtain, in a form of monodrama. *The Ernie Kovacs Show, April 12, 1954–April 7, 1955. The DuMont version of this show aired Monday through Friday 11:15pm to 12:15am ET, and ended as the network began to close down. Kovacs moved to NBC and hosted the ''Tonight Show on Mondays and Tuesdays for a season. PBS *''Charlie Rose, September 30, 1991 – November 17, 2017 *''Charlie Rose: The Week, July 19, 2013 – November 24, 2017 *''Tavis Smiley, January 5, 2004 – December 13, 2017 *Amanpour on PBS, December 11, 2017 – September 7, 2018 *''Beyond 100 Days, January 2, 2018 – September 6, 2018 *''BBC World News on PBS'', January 12, 2018 – September 7, 2018 Telemundo * A Oscuras Pero Encendidos, 1995–2001, hosted by Paul Bouche * Mas Vale Tarde, November 2007–April 2008, hosted by Alex Cambert Metromedia Aired on Metromedia owned and operated stations and syndicated by MGM/UA Television to other markets. * Thicke of the Night, 1983–1984. Hosted by Alan Thicke *''The Jerry Lewis Show, June 18-22, 1984, ran as an on-air tryout following the cancellation of ''Thicke of the Night United Network * The Las Vegas Show starring Bill Dana, May 1–June 5, 1967. Group W Also known as Westinghouse Broadcasting. Shows aired on Westinghouse owned and operated stations and syndicated to other markets. * PM East (with Mike Wallace and Joyce Davidson)/''PM West'' (with Terrence O'Flaherty) (1961–1962) * The Steve Allen Show, 1962–1964. Unofficially known as "The Steve Allen Playhouse" to distinguish it from the prime time show of the same name. * That Regis Philbin Show! 1964–1965 * The Merv Griffin Show 1965–1969 * The David Frost Show, 1969–1972 Syndicated This list does not list the numerous game shows in the mid-1980s that usually got late-night clearances (such as the 1985 run of The Nighttime Price Is Right) but were not expressly intended for late night audiences. Also not included are talk shows meant for daytime airing which air in late night slots in many markets due to either timeslot failure or a lack of a prime timeslot. * Don Kirshner's Rock Concert,1973–1981. * Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, 1975–1978. * All That Glitters, 1977–1978. * Fernwood 2 Night/''America 2-Night, 1977–1978. * ''The Love Experts, September 1978 – September 1979. Hosted by Bill Cullen. * The Uncle Floyd Show, 1980–1998. Hosted by Floyd Vivino. * The George Michael Sports Machine, Sunday nights, 1984–March 2007. Hosted by sportscaster George Michael. * Almost Live!, 1984–1999. Weekly series. Briefly syndicated in the early 1990s; most of the show's run was a local program. * Nightlife. September 1986–June 1987. Hosted by David Brenner. * Ask Dr Ruth, January 1987. Sex talk show hosted by Dr. Ruth Westheimer * The Arsenio Hall Show, 1989–1994; 2013–2014 * The Byron Allen Show, 1989–1992. Originally a weekly hour long show, in 1992 it became a half-hour weeknight show. * The Howard Stern Show July 1990 – August 1992 * My Talk Show, September 1990–March 1991 * The Party Machine with Nia Peeples, January 1991–September 1991. * The Ron Reagan Show, August 1991. * The Dennis Miller Show, January–September 1992. New episodes aired until June. * The Whoopi Goldberg Show, 1992–1993. * The Jon Stewart Show, 1993–1995. In its first year, it aired on MTV. * Last Call, 1994–1995. Discussion show among 5 panelists who included, John Melendez and Brianne Leary. * Lauren Hutton And..., September 1995–May 1996. * Night Stand with Dick Dietrick, 1995–1997. * Kwik Witz, 1996–1999. * The Keenen Ivory Wayans Show, 1997–1998. * Vibe, 1997–1998. * The Michael Essany Show, 1997–2004. Hosted by Michael Essany; originally on public-access television, then expanded to the E! network for two seasons. * The Magic Hour, June 1998–September 1998. * The Howard Stern Radio Show, August 22, 1998 – May 19, 2001 * Comics Unleashed with Byron Allen, 2006–2007; reruns still airing on local stations to date. * The Edge with Jake Sasseville, 2008 * Late Night Republic, 2009–2011 AMC * Geeking Out, July - October 2016 * Talking Bad, August - September 2013 Adult Swim * Hot Package, October 2013- 2015 Amazon Video * The Goodnight Show with Michael Essany, August 2017 BET * The Mo'Nique Show October 2009–August 2011 * The Rundown with Robin Thede, October 2017-April 2018 Bravo *''Kathy, April 2012 – March 2013 Comedy Central * ''Politically Incorrect, July 1993 – 1996 * The Daily Show with Craig Kilborn, July 22, 1996 – December 17, 1998 * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, January 11, 1999 – August 6, 2015 * The Chris Wylde Show Starring Chris Wylde, August 2001–October 2001 * Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn, December 2002–November 2004 * Insomniac with Dave Attell, August 2001–November 2004 * Too Late with Adam Carolla, August 2005–November 2005 * Weekends at the D.L., July 2005–January 2006 * The Colbert Report, October 17, 2005 – December 18, 2014 * Chocolate News, October - December 2008 * The Jeff Dunham Show, October - December 2009 * The Benson Interruption, November - December 2010 * Sports Show with Norm Macdonald, April - June 2011 * Gabriel Iglesias Presents Stand Up Revolution, October 2011 - November 2014 * The Jeselnik Offensive, February - August 2013 * @midnight with Chris Hardwick, October 21, 2013 – August 4, 2017 * Adam Devine's House Party, October 2013 - May 2016 * Comedy Underground with Dave Attell, April - May 2014 * The Meltdown with Jonah and Kumail, July 2014 - November 2016 * The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore, January 19, 2015 – August 18, 2016 * Why? with Hannibal Buress, July - August 2015 * Not Safe with Nikki Glaser, February - August 2016 * The Gorburger Show, April - June 2017 * The High Court with Doug Benson, February - March 2017 * Problematic with Moshe Kasher, April - June 2017 * The Opposition with Jordan Klepper, September 25, 2017 – June 28, 2018 CMT * The Josh Wolf Show, June- July 2015 E! *''The Howard Stern Interview, November 27, 1992–1993 *Howard Stern, June 18, 1994–July 8, 2005 *Chelsea Lately, July 16, 2007–August 26, 2014 *Hello Ross, September 2013-May 2014 *The Grace Helbig Show, April-June 2015 *We Have Issues, September-October 2015 G4TechTV * ''Unscrewed with Martin Sargent, May - November 2004 (carried over from TechTV) Freeform * Truth & Iliza, May-June 2017 Fox News Channel * Red Eye, February 2007 – April 2017 Foxnet * The Spud Goodman Show, 1995 - 1998 FX *''Brand X with Russell Brand, June 28, 2012 – May 2, 2013 *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell, August 2012 – June 2013 FXX *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell, September - November 2013 (moved from FX) Fuse * ''White Guy Talk Show, March - May 2015 HBO * The Chris Rock Show, February 7, 1997 – November 25, 2000 History * Join or Die with Craig Ferguson, February - June 2016 Hulu * I Love You, America with Sarah Silverman, October 2017 - November 2018 MSNBC * Up Late with Alec Baldwin, October - November 2013 MTV * The Jon Stewart Show, October 1993–June 1995 * Oddville, MTV, June 1997 – 1999 * The New Tom Green Show, June-September 2003 * Nikki & Sara Live, January-October 2013 * Middle of the Night Show, October-December 2015 Netflix * Chelsea, May 11, 2016 – December 15, 2017 * The Break with Michelle Wolf, May - July 2018 Showtime * Inside Comedy, January 2012 - June 2015 SundanceTV *''The Writers' Room, July 2013 - June 2014 TBS * ''Lopez Tonight, November 2009–August 2011. * Deon Cole's Black Box, June – July 2013. * The Pete Holmes Show, October 2013 – June 18, 2014 TechTV * Unscrewed with Martin Sargent, May 2003 - May 2004 TLC * Fashionably Late with Stacy London, November–December 2007. * Late Night Joy, November 2015. TNN * Nashville Now, 1983 - 1993. * Music City Tonight, 1993 - 1996. TV Land * ALF's Hit Talk Show, July - December 2014 * Throwing Shade, January - March 2017 TV One * Donnie After Dark, February - December 2016 VH1 * Late World with Zach, March - May 2002 * VH1 Live!, July - September 2016 USA * USA Up All Night, January 1989–March 1998. Viceland * Desus & Mero, October 2016 - June 2018. References Category:Lists Category:Lists of American television series Category:American late-night television programs